Conventional table saws which invariably include a rip saw fence are not always conducive to many cutting operations such as truing an edge, duplicating awkward shapes, champfering and producing simple and compound mitres which often is made more difficult where large work pieces are involved. Indeed, in some cutting operations, numerous repetitive mitre gage settings may be required resulting in possible inaccuracies in the overall finished product and further, large work pieces may not permit the use of a mitre gage at all. Additionally, in chamfer operations, different widths and lengths of stock may necessitate the resetting of the rip saw fence or the use of a stopping device on a mitre gage.
Because of the foregoing, there has been a need for an attachment such as the duplicating fence of my invention which imparts to the overall operation of a table saw improved or extended versatility in many cutting operations.